I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seismic and dynamic dampers for axial loads which can be applied to elements preferably having a cylindrical, rectangular or squared section, such as, in particular, pipelines, tanks or supporting structures.
II. Description of Related Art
Supporting structures refer to structural components of civil or industrial constructions (pillars, beams, etc. . . . ).
Dampers are devices which allow the effects generated by forces of a dynamic nature (a seism, for example) to be reduced on structures in general (civil, industrial, etc. . . . ).
An equivalent axial damper does not currently exist on the market; there are axial-stoppers, whose function is to rigidly block the cylindrical element (normally pipelines) to the supporting structure: these consist of clamps or draw pieces welded to the tube, in contact with the structure. Their purpose is to axially block the movements (due to thermal expansions, for example) of the cylindrical element, completely transferring the relevant force to the supporting structure.
The main drawbacks of these types of supports derive from the fact that stress of a dynamic nature (such as, for example, water hammers and seisms) impulsively transfer their effects to the structure (FIG. 1), sometimes causing structural collapse (with damage to the supporting element and/or to the element supported).